NOT THE ALEX
by riah alice drake
Summary: Red Daughter and Lex meet for the last time


He'd chosen the perfect time to strike. She was venerable having unintentionally lost her powers the day before. Alex had assured her when she'd escorted her home it was temporary, and she'd seen this happen in Kara Danvers's memories.

Also, she'd thought he had been her girlfriend somehow showing up early for their lunch date else she'd have checked who it was before opening the door. As it was, she hadn't and in doing so given him the invitation he'd needed to get the better of her.

"You've grown soft daughter mine." He scolds following her as Linda holds back a curse as she fumbled to get to her feet after tripping over nothing in her dash to get to safety or at the very least one of the hidden 'panic buttons' Alex had given her. An instant beacon to the Danvers sisters of her need for assistance.

The perfect backup if only she could get to one in time.

She was being hunted by the one who'd she once thought was her savior. How he'd survived his last encounter with Lena she didn't know. Her 'sister' had broken the news of his death after the raven-haired Luthor had tearfully told her what had happened when she'd come face to face with her adopted brother, of course, that was before the fall out of Lena letting out her rage of being lied to about Kara being Supergirl. Lena had been actively avoiding a heartbroken Kara ever since.

"Come on Daughter mine. You are only delaying the inevitable." Alexander taunts walking calmly into what had become her haven. The new apartment the real Alex had set up for her.

Her vision blurred as the green poison her attacker had brought with him scorched her veins. The pain makes her knees buckle under her forcing her to crawl behind the kitchen island leaving a smeared trail of blood in her wake.

The kitchen. She can find a weapon of her own here.

She didn't care now about being quiet as she hunts in her small collection on cook wear for the perfect one as she tries to soak up as much of the afternoon sunlight as she can during her hunt. She wanted him to come to her now. If this was going to be her last stand she sure as Earth was going to make it count.

"There you are little one." Alexander coos in what to her was her native tongue. She hated that some microscopic part of her was still drawn to his soft Russian tones.

Linda drags herself to her feet her improvised weapon like lead in her hands as she drags it up with her.

"What were you planning on doing with that little bird?" Lex chuckles leaning against the side of the kitchen counter to get a better look at what she'd chosen to defend herself with.

"This." Linda smiles proud of herself as she not only lifts her arms high enough to bring the pan higher into his sightline but also enough to swing at his tilted smirking face at the same time. The only thing she could think of to say as she swings with what was left of her strength being a cracked whimper of "NOT THE ALEX." As her pan flies at the man's head.

Lex drops seconds before Linda does. Him with a gurgled grunt of pain as he hits the ground her with a hissed curse as the green venom takes hold now the adrenaline fades.

It was only when she'd rolled onto her back to catch her breath as best she could pass the pain that she spots it. The small button that will bring her real family to her. Now all she needs was push it. The problem was her vision cut out before she was sure she had.

"It was actually really gross."

"I know Kar. I was there too…..and duh it came out of _him_." The giggled comment is coupled with light pressure against her hand as if someone was holding it and the tingling warmth it brings slowly spreads to the rest of her body pulls Red Daughter out of the blackness.

"Girls not now."

"Sorry, Mom." Her sisters say together both of them giggling under their breath.

"Hey, I'm kind of hungry."

"That is both predictable and disturbing considering the current line of conversation Little Danvers."

The last voice is still new to her in something other than Kara's memories but its comforting nun the less. The two had started tentatively dating once again just the year before and after Maggie Sawyer had returned to National City two years before then to take over and essentially rebuild the cities full force from scratch after a devastating yet calculated series of attacks had gutted the force. Apart from the countless lives lost to signal her return Linda was glad of it. Although she had another's memories to go on with regards to Maggie and Alex's first relationship, she could see for herself that Alex was happier in this relationship than the other she'd tried to have with Kelly.

"Hey, you." Alex hums at the newcomer

"Hey nerd," Maggie answers the pair shoring the softest of kisses between them. "Shut up." Alex sighs against Maggie's lips and Linda can tell without needing to open her eyes that the cop was smiling that full dimpled smile at her 'sister'.

Linda's eyes flutter open at the sound of Alex's soft giggle at the nickname.

"Hey snow pup." Maggie greets her arms still wrapped around Alex's waist yet allowing Alex to keep ahold of Linda's hand at the same time. "I hear you turned the jerk Luthor's head into scrambled eggs with one hit. Nice job."

Linda adverted her eyes at the praise moving her gaze to the ice chips Eliza offers. She takes some with a shaky smile. "Sorry too soon." Maggie back petals with a guilty expression

"Can we have cookies and mac and cheese?" Linda pipes up hopeful.

What puzzled her was how the others all shared telling smiles between with the Danvers women turning as one to look toward Maggie. "Way to spoil the surprise ladies." The cop huffs in exasperated annoyance lifting the insulated bag Linda hadn't seen her carry in onto her bed.

Inside was a still warmed container of the gooey golden macaroni she liked along with an extra compartment holding an ice creamed version of the chocolate creamed cookies she loved just as much as Kara loved those pots stickers Linda hadn't found at all appetizing.

"Way to steal my thunder, Sawyer."

Maggie chuckles while all other heads turn toward the voice. "Come on Luthor just give me this one."

She was walking the line between panicked disheveled girlfriend and breathtakingly business sheik. "Good thing I like you again." Linda laughs at the banter sending her a grateful little smile when Eliza gets up leaving a chair close to her bedside open. "The rest of yours are in the conference room." The CEO adds without taking her eyes away from the blonde in the bed.

"How you find me?"

Lena smiles but it didn't reach her eyes surprising everyone except Maggie in kicking off her heels and climbing into the bed as if it were the easiest thing in the world for her to do. The move ending in her playing the big spoon to Linda's little spoon. Kara leaves the room quickly after that not knowing if she was more understanding or heartbroken at the new coupling.

"You missed our lunch date. I was worried….then Maggie texted" Lena winced pressing her lips against Linda's hairline.

It took more effort than she'd have liked for her to turn over in the half-circle of Lena's arms. "I'm alright. I little banged up yes, but I'll live." She promises whipping away the yet to fall tears brimming in her girlfriend's eyes.

Alex's jaw ticks in barely checked frustration when Lena tilts Linda's chin up enough to kiss her. Linda, in turn, snakes her hand into Lena's hair tugging it free of the ponytail it had been thrown into. Lena smiles encouraging at the unsure look in her lover's eyes once the act was finished. "It's alright my snowbird I took the rest of the day. You're more important." She adds before Linda could ask.

Linda sighs snuggling more into the warm arms caressing her back under the warmed glow of the sun lamps replacing the energy her fight and the buckshot wound had taken from her.

Its Maggie that ushers the other two out of the room giving the budding couple as much privacy than they could be cuddling up in a room with glass walls. "Yell at me later Danvers first let's go check on Kara then get you two fed."

Alex reluctantly agrees yet she doesn't object to Maggie holding her hand as they head toward the cafeteria.

"You owe me so much angry cuddling you'll need new arms." The director grumbles not knowing which of her alien sister's she was more emotional for.

Kara for losing another potential love or Linda for finally finding more of the love she deserved.

"Whatever you say, nerd."


End file.
